


I Hate You.  Except Really, Not So Much.

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates Bucky.  Except for the fact that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You.  Except Really, Not So Much.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).



> There are no specific references to Civil War in the story. It can function either as an AU or something set well beyond the end of the movie.

Sam Wilson hated Bucky Barnes. Or at least that’s how it appears on the surface and Sam isn’t inclined to correct anyone any time soon. Because the truth is far more complicated. The more he spends time around the other man, the more annoying he can be, but Sam actually doesn’t mind that as much as one would expect. Because in this case, the more annoying the man is, the more he’s like the pre-war Bucky Barnes that only Steve knows, and less he’s like the pawn Hydra turned him into for all those years. And for reasons that Sam really doesn’t want to explore, that makes Bucky’s most annoying tendencies far more endearing than they should be.

It’s not like this is the first time he’s been attracted to man – far from it actually. However, this is the first time he’s had to worry about a super soldier beating his ass over a crush. And it’s not even Bucky that Sam is worried about reacting badly – it’s Steve. When it comes to Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is both highly protective and very possessive. Sam doesn’t see anyone taking any sort of interest in Bucky ending well, so it’s a good thing he has lots of practice hiding his feelings. For probably the first time ever, Sam finds himself glad that Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell had still been in effect when he joined the military, even though it was a bullshit policy and it’s much better now that it’s gone.

The problem started that when aside from being his charmingly annoying self, Bucky started becoming increasingly tactile. Being good at hiding his feelings doesn’t make him a saint, and he can’t help but wish the touches were less platonic. Steve is of course no help – through no fault of his own. Steve and Bucky were from a time when men could be a lot more tactile with each other without it being “considered gay.” Sometimes Sam thinks life would have been easier for him if he’d been from that time as he wouldn’t have had to have hidden so much about himself so well. But then he remembers how bad it would have been if he’d found out – and that there were a lot more racist assholes back then than there are now.

The other problem is that Sam has no idea if the touchy-feely super soliders have any idea that he is attracted to men. He hasn’t had to hide that since leaving the military, but it’s not something that he advertises, given that he still works with vets when not busy with Avengers business. While he knows Steve well enough to know that he won’t care, he can’t say the same about Bucky. He’s fairly certain that Steve wouldn’t be friends with a bigot, especially given what he’s pieced together about just where in Brooklyn those two lived, but he can’t be sure. And that scares Sam more than the prospect of Steve beating him up for having designs on his best friend.

And then comes the day that Sam’s patience finally snaps. “I’m gay,” he blurts out, when Bucky’s half draped across him on the couch. And Bucky – the bastard – simply smirks at him, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “took you long enough,” and then they’re kissing.

“But Steve…” Sam mutters dumbly after the break the kiss.

“It’s not like that between him and me,” Bucky replies, understandably not getting what Sam means.

“I know,” Sam replies. “But he gets all twitchy and overprotective when it comes to you.”

Bucky starts laughing. “He’s been telling me that I wasn’t being obvious enough in letting you know I liked you. I’m pretty sure that means he approves.”

“You’re both evil bastards,” Sam mutters, but kisses Bucky again anyway. The other man is a damn good kisser and Sam’s not about to miss out on that opportunity now that he has it.

“But I’m your evil bastard,” Bucky mutters between kisses, which makes Sam kiss him even harder.

He’s not sure how long they kiss, but neither is in any hurry to take things further. And if they had, they would have missed out Steve awkwardly clearing his throat and saying that while he’s happy for them, could they place make out somewhere other than a common room used by the whole team. And since the look on Steve’s face isn’t one of homicidal rage, it is very much a moment that Sam never wants to forget.

Things between Sam and Bucky don’t change all that much. They still annoy each other all the time – especially on missions – and still tell each other that they hate the other, but now they know that the words aren’t true. He’s still not convinced that Steve will ultimately decide that Sam isn’t good enough for Bucky, but he’ll worry about that later. Especially since Bucky has developed a habit of making out with Sam in the most random places simply because Steve will stammer and blush and be otherwise completely awkward when he eventually stumbles across him.

“The two of you grew up in the same place at the same time, how is he so much more of a prude than you?” Sam finally asks Bucky after one such encounter.

“You have siblings right?” Bucky asks, to which Sam nods. “You want to watch them make out all the time?”

“I see your point,” Sam replies. “And you really are an evil bastard to get under his skin like that.”

“You love it,” Bucky replies and Sam can tell the exact second Bucky realized what he just said as his eyes widen.

“Yeah, I do,” Sam assures him before kissing him softly.

After that day they stop saying that they hate each other. Even in jest, it doesn’t seem right anymore. However that doesn’t stop them from annoying each other – and Steve – at every available opportunity. That’s just who they are and nothing is going to change that.

As for the rest of the team, as long as Bucky isn’t trying to kill them no one cares what he and Sam get up to or where they do it. Or at least as long as they keep their clothes on where other can see. And that’s good enough for Sam.


End file.
